Heal Me
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: After his little sister dies from an illness, a young Salad Fingers desperately seeks comfort. And Marjory is the only one able to give him the comfort he needs. Young!Salad Fingers/Marjory. Takes place before "Born to Die". Drabble.


**Heal Me**

He didn't even need to glance up in order to acknowledge the familiar figure that had walked into his room. He only lowered his tear-filled eyes, staring at the ground. "Bordois is dead..." he said quietly, as another set of hot, thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know." Marjory closed the door behind her so they could have privacy, so together they could make sense of his family tragedy. "I'm so sorry, Sam..." She took a hesitant step forward toward the young man sitting on the edge of his bed. His head down, eyes averted. "I know how close you two were."

She was slowly nearing closer. Samuel's cheeks flared up, embarrassed that the girl he secretly liked was watching him... _cry._ But he couldn't help it, especially now. Now when facing the loss of his youngest sibling, it was normal for him to show his grief, instead of holding it in. Still, he couldn't help but cover his eyes, ashamed of his tears. "She was only nine..." he sniffled, old tears falling; fresh tears forming. "...she didn't deserve to die so young..."

Sam and his little sister, Bordois, were especially close, so Samuel's reaction was completely normal. After years of weak health (the last three years of her life spent in the local hospital), tuberculosis finally caught up to the young girl. Kenneth, Samuel's younger brother by only two years, hadn't showed much emotion at all by the sudden news that had arrived just hours before. He just stood there, face solemn. Samuel, however, had raced to his room, the sixteen-year-old holding back tears as he did so.

Somehow, without Samuel knowing, Marjory had made her way even closer toward him, until she was standing right before him. But he would not look up, nor would he remove his hands from his face. He wanted to conceal the tears away from her worried eyes.

Suddenly he felt her hands around his, bringing them away from his tear-streaked face. Her hands felt so warm in his cold ones... There was a sudden calm flooding through him like a rising river, prompting him to slowly glance up at her.

Her lovely blue eyes were filled with pity and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Sam," she repeated again, slowly leaning down. It was a tad awkward: he was sitting and she was standing before him. But despite how odd their positions were, she leaned down anyway, until her lips brushed against his cheek in a gentle, tentative kiss.

And just like that, he knew what he needed. Her lips were so soft, so light against his skin. That small peck on the cheek wasn't enough. He needed her comfort; he needed her_ love,_ especially in those cold, cruel moments of grief.

As she pulled away, her hands slipping from his, he quickly reached for her hands once more, pulling her back. She froze, confused by his actions. He slowly brought her back until their eyes were just inches from each other. Gentle brown eyes staring deeply into light blue ones.

"Please..." he whispered, still clinging to her warm hands, not wanting to ever let go. "...please..."

The tears staining his cheeks were fresh, and there were more building up in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He was the only male Marjory knew of who could actually cry, and sure, he had tried to hide them from her, but that was only because he liked her and didn't know how she'd react to his tears. Really... she found his tears honorable. In her opinion, real men showed their emotions instead of covering it up with bravado and arrogance. They might have only been sixteen, almost adults yet still kids, but Marjory found Samuel to be a_ real_ man because of his tears, of his ability to show emotions. And she was suddenly willing to comply, eagerly, with his pleads.

They leaned in, their lips just softly touching. After a moment, as their eyes closed, it became rough and heavy. This was their first kiss, their _real_ kiss. And despite it coming at such a time filled with grief and sadness, their kiss was magical, wonderful and magnificent in every way. She was helping him (slowly) heal with her lips; and though the tears still fell from his eyes, he kissed her back in a voracious manner, pulling her to his lap as he did so...

* * *

**A/N: I love this pairing. I'm gonna try not to say it next time. XD**

**I got inspiration for this idea from a scene from season two of True Blood, where Sookie comforts Eric with a kiss after he lost his maker, Godric (though it turns out to be a dream on her part). **

**If you go back and watch episode 4 of Salad Fingers, he calls the little bug "little sister" and that her name is "Bordois". I think this really was his little sister before the Great War, and I think she died at a really young age, most likely from an illness. So... Yeah. ;P Wrote this to have more practice with romance. **

**And yes, this takes BEFORE the events in my other Salad/Marjory drabble, "Born To Die". They were seventeen in that drabble and sixteen in this one-shot. This was their first kiss; "Born to Die" was their first time having sex. Boom! Explanation complete. XD**

**Anyway, please review if you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
